Juste Une Nuit pour Oublier
by Zelda3
Summary: Durant sa quête pour sauver Hyrule et la triforce du Vil Ganondorf, Link se trouve confronter au mystérieux Sheik, d'une aide précieuse mais au combien perturbante... venez lire ! lol michi bcp !
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! Voilà une petite romance qui a germé dans ma tête, et qu'un soir j'ai eu envie d'écrire, sur notre Link durant sa quête d'Ocarina of Time ! Le pauvre a bien du souffrir...**

**Je vous présente donc cette petite romance, un slash ambiguë, je préviens quand même, je vous préviens également que ça n'est pas du grand récit d'aventure, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire quand même ! En espérant que je toruve des amateurs, qui partageront mon petit rêve !**

**je vous fais de gros bisoux et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

:-)

Juste Une Nuit Pour Oublier

Chapitre1.

- Que fais-tu Link ? Emit la boule de lumière qui flottait au dessus de la tête du jeune homme.

La petite fée tournoyait doucement près de lui, projetant sa douce clarté sur la chevelure blonde du jeune homme, jusque là assombrie par la nuit. Link venait de se relever, et faisait les cent pas sur l'herbe.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, le soleil rouge d'Hyrule avait cédé sa place à la lune. Elle se faisait très pâle depuis que le jeune homme s'était éveillé quelques jours plus tôt, d'un sommeil long de sept années. D'interminables lunes, durant lesquelles le grand sage de la lumière, Rauru, avait scellé son esprit afin de le faire grandir et évoluer en sécurité, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse accomplir la fin de sa quête et délivrer son royaume du chaos

Seulement voilà ce qu'il l'attendait à son éveil : sept années de souffrances et de meurtrissures avaient déchiré son pays d'enfance. Devant lui ne s'étendait plus qu'une plaine à l'atmosphère noirâtre et spectrale de jour comme de nuit, des nuages de sang flottant dans l'air, des âmes perdues errant de-ci et delà… Mais sa quête avait déjà débuté, oh oui elle s'était bien amorcée. Un sage avait été libéré sur les six qu'il devait éveiller pour avoir une chance de vaincre le vil Ganondorf. Malgré cela il doutait, de sa force et de ses pouvoirs… et par-dessus tout un manque grandissait au fond de lui.

- Mais Zelda… où es-tu ? Murmura-t-il en s'avançant au cœur de la plaine nocturne.

Il soupira, les mains lestement enfouies dans les pants de sa tunique Kokiri.

Il avait grandi si vite, juste l'instant de cligner des yeux. A présent, la princesse était partie… tous s'étaient volatilisés, cachés on ne sait où. Seul le chevalier demeurait toujours au cœur de cette enfer.

- Retournons dans la forêt Link ! Lui proposa la petite fée en voletant jusqu'à son épaule pour s'y poser avec légèreté. Elle est sûre maintenant, tu l'as sauvée, tu as sauvé Saria aussi… viens donc de reposer… tu auras besoins de forces pour le reste de ton périple….

Link amena sa main vers la petite fée et la repoussa légèrement.

- Navi, je préfère rester ici… peut être trouverais-je une ou deux âmes à capturer pour le marchand… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… seul…. Excuse moi.

Navi l'observa s'en aller sans rien dire, puis finalement s'effacer au cœur de la brume.

Link parcourut la plaine des heures durant, capturant au passage quelques spectres qu'il avait promis au Marchant d'âme du village. Finalement las de sa chasse, il rangea son épée au fourreau, et s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, silencieusement. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfoui sa tête au creux de ses bras.

Même s'il cherchait un peu de repos, ses sens restaient en éveil, à l'écoute du moindre craquement de feuilles….

Soudain le chevalier bondit en l'air, et le temps d'un brouhaha confus, il se retrouva assis à cheval sur un individu, son arme pointée dans la direction de sa gorge.

Mais Link ouvrit les yeux, le temps de se rendre compte de qui se trouvait à sa merci.

- Toi ! S'écria-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Aussitôt rengaina-t-il son épée, considérant l'inconnu.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de m'écraser ?! Demanda alors la voix de cette personne couverte par le tissu qui lui encerclait la moitié du visage.

Link sursauta et s'empressa de le libérer. Il se releva et chassa la poussière qui maculait sa tunique émeraude.

- Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu ?! Le questionna Link d'un air méfiant. Mais tu es bless

Link venait de poser son regard sur la main de l'inconnu d'où un mince filet de sang s'échappait.

- Cela n'est pas grave… Mais dis moi, ne me feras-tu donc jamais confiance ?! Je te surveille toujours jeune héros, tel est mon devoir ! Répliqua-t-il calmement.

Son ton demeurait posé, son allure stoïque. Impénétrable et mystérieux inconnu : Sheik. Qui était il ? D'où venait il ? Il était venu trouver Link au sortir de son profond sommeil, et s'était révélé être d'une aide précieuse.

Mais il dégageait une aura très perturbante pour le jeune homme, son regard perçant semblait lire à travers lui. Alors que de son côté Link ne pouvait rien voir de cet être qui ne laissait rien paraître, qui restait froid derrière son masque. Seul avait il pu apprendre son nom, et son appartenance au peuple des Sheikas, enfants de l'ombre. Un lointain souvenir était venu à lui lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Link avait jadis connu la nourrice de la jeune Princesse Zelda, Impa, elle aussi était une Sheika…

- J'ai mes raisons d'être méfiant… tu ne m'as pas montré ton visage, Sheik ! lui répliqua Link d'un ton acide.

- Mais je t'ai révélé les notes sacrées qui mènent à la forêt, et je te révélerai d'autres choses… quand le temps sera venu. Répondit ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas maintenant ?! S'enquit Link, fronçant durement les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas prêt…

- Qui es-tu pour en juger ?! S'emporta le kokiri. Tu ne me connais pas plus que je ne te connais… et toi qui dit me surveiller nuit et jour, pourquoi ne me viens-tu pas en aide quand j'en ai réellement besoin ?! Tes paroles si sages ne me sont d'aucune utilité lorsqu'un abominable spectre se lance à ma poursuite, tout armé de ses maléfices !!

De l'amertume sonnait dans la voix du héros, de la rage de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre et d'être par le même temps attiré par ce mystère, par cette ombre silencieuse qui allait et venait à sa guise de façon plus que troublante.

- Mon aide est bien plus utile que tu ne le penses. J'ai vu ton combat contre le spectre du démon… lui révéla Sheik. Tu es un admirable guerrier…. Tu vaincras, je n'en doute pas… mais pour cela tu dois d'abord apprendre… à croire en moi…

Link le dévisagea. Il voulu faire un pas vers lui, mais une fois de plus, Sheik recula.

- Je reviendrais quand il sera temps… conclut il. Quand tu seras prêt !

Et voilà qu'apparu brusquement devant lui un éclair aveuglant. Puis rien… Il s'était envolé en une seconde, sans que le chevalier n'ait de temps pour le retenir.

Son regard se porta autour de lui, la plaine morte et silencieuse jouait un théâtre mélancolique alors qu'une brise légère vint chatouiller le Kokiri. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que ses pensées étaient encore obscurcies par cette rencontre.

Dès les premières fois qu'il était apparu, Sheik l'avait obsédé, troublé, et fasciné. La capacité qu'avait cet individu à apparaître et disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, à tout savoir mais ne rien dire… Link avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un pion au milieu d'un grand jeu, que l'on manipulait à son gré… cela le rendait fou de rage.

Il voulait sauver son royaume, il désirait que cela cesse, et pour accomplir son destin il devait avancer dans sa quête et se plier aux règles du jeu. Une seule personne alors guidait ses pas au fond de son cœur… une seule lumière disparue un soir pluvieux. Celle qui lui avait laissé l'ocarina qu'il tenait à présent dans sa main.

Alors il porta l'instrument enchanté jusqu'à ses lèvres, et entama les notes sacrées, qui en un éclair du feuille d'émeraude et de lumière l'emporta jusqu'au cœur du temple de la forêt, où peut être il réussirait à trouver un instant paisible à savourer avant de reprendre le combat.

- Vous revoilà… murmura une voix accompagnée d'une grande silhouette sortant de l'ombre. Où étiez-vous ?

- Dans la plaine… répliqua l'être qui rentrait juste dans la caverne.

Il alla alors se tapir dans un recoin de l'antre où l'on distinguait à peine les contours d'un fauteuil. La pierre était sombre, tout était noir, seules quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement de rares endroits de la cachette.

Le jeune homme tournait le dos à la femme qui venait de se dégager de l'ombre pour se diriger vers un des seuls angles éclairés.

- Avez-vous été le voir ?! S'exclama alors la voix de la femme.

La silhouette du jeune homme demeura interdite, silencieuse, occupé à défaire les foulards qui lui couvraient la tête.

- Je vous ai posé une question ! insista-t-elle sévèrement.

- Tu as dû me voir ! Pourquoi te fatigues-tu à me le demander ?! répliqua-t-il alors.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, je vous ai vu, c'est vrai… et cela m'a déçu… vous m'avez habituée à un comportement plus raisonnable… vous savez que vous ne devez pas aller à sa rencontre en dehors de l'optique de notre mission….

- Je sais tout cela Impa… mais je ne suis pas allée à sa rencontre, c'est lui qui m'a trouv

- Oui, j'ai bien vu aussi la remarquable discrétion dont vous avez fait preuve ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Je ne puis pas toujours répondre à vos critères… je ne suis pas une enfant de l'ombre… et j'avais besoin de le voir…. De savoir qu'il allait bien.

- Vos enfantillages sèment en lui des doutes qui le détournent de son devoir ! Je vous le demande une dernière fois… gardez vos distances et ne retournez pas le voir sans mon accord !

A nouveau, il resta silencieux. D'un geste souple et gracieux, il tira de son buste le dernier foulard qui l'entourait encore. Alors se dévoila sa longue chevelure dorée, brillant presque à en illuminer les parois ténébreuses de la grotte, captant la moindre étincelle provenant des bougies…

- Ai-je été claire ? demanda encore la voix de la femme avec insistance.

La jeune ombre faisait figure de statue, ne soufflant mot.

- ZELDA ! L'appela-t-elle, cette fois plus fermement.

Brusquement elle fit volte face, sa longue chevelure accompagnant son mouvement avec volupté.

Ses yeux se révélèrent, étincelants, suivant les traits fins et gracieux de son visage. La jeune fille observait sa nourrice, à la fois rageuse et mélancolique.

Elle du faire preuve d'un sagesse incomparable pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Avec le temps elle avait appris à canaliser son amertume. Mais à la longue, se plier aux règles de camouflage devenait une épreuve toujours plus dure pour la jeune fille.

-Oui, Impa… Obtempéra-t-elle alors d'un ton sec avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la caverne.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite romance, je remercie ceux qui viennent lire ces lignes et qui s'intéressent au sort que je réserve à Link, lol !

Bonne lecture !

:-)

Chapitre 2.

- Argh !!!! Cette fois ci tu ne m'échapperas pas, sale cracheur de flammes ! Hurla le chevalier à l'attention du gigantesque dragon rouge qui fondait sur lui comme un éclair.

Armé de la lourde masse des Titans, Link exécuta des sauts de côtés et de justesse esquiva la feinte de la créature diabolique. Celle-ci commençait à vaciller légèrement, après quelques coups de masse bien ciblés, Link pouvait la voir s'affaiblir. La fin du combat s'annonçait, mais pas sans peine. Le jeune homme était exténué, brûlures, coups marquaient son corps et sa tunique déchirée. Mais, il tenait bon, et la rage de vaincre animait chacun de ses mouvements, l'incitant à empoigner fermement la masse titanesque et à se jeter sur l'ennemi encore et encore. Avec toute la hargne et le courage dont il savait faire preuve, Link amena le démon de feu à terre. Le monstre chercha à se redresser, pour reprendre son avantage aérien. Mais Link ne se laissait nullement dépasser. Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de queue imprévisible, Link, qui s'apprêtait à lui assener un dernier coup de masse, se fit projeter à l'autre bout de la plate forme de pierre brûlante à une vitesse et une force vertigineuse.

Il releva la tête après avoir reprit rapidement ses esprits, une larme de sang s'échappant avec douleur de ses lèvres serrées par la souffrance.

- Maudit Volvagia… je vais te faire ravaler tes flammes… maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever.

- Link ! Link !!! S'écria la petite fée qui virevoltait avec frénésie autour de lui. C'est sa tête que tu dois toucher ! Vite, dépêche toi, il va regagner des forces !

Link leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais Navi ! Mais là, vois-tu, j'essaye de me remettre sur pied, est-ce toi qui te prends ses assauts depuis tout à l'heure ? Non, je ne pense pas !

Navi se ravisa, ne répliquant rien, et mettant son agressivité sur le dos de l'échauffement du moment…

Mais au dessus du volcan, deux ombres survolaient.

- Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Déclara une des deux ombres, folle de rage.

Elle s'avança mais l'autre la retint.

- Surtout pas. Lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sage.

- Ces visions sont insoutenables ! Tu choisis de rester impassible devant sa détresse, mais moi non ! Laisse moi y aller !

L'ombre qui lui faisait face secoua la tête et entame d'un ton agacé.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ! Vous ne devez pas interférer dans ses combats. Lui seul peut avoir à faire à ces monstres !

- Mais vois comme il s'affaiblit ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

- Je vous interdis formellement de faire quoi que ce soit ! Rétorqua–t-elle. Sheik ! Vous devez seulement guider sa route, vers notre libert ! Vous montrer au grand jour serait une erreur, Ganon vous découvrirait !

- Il va bien falloir que cela arrive un jour ! Je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés à le regarder ce faire torturer seul !

- Je décèle dans vos paroles une motivation tout autre, Sheik… Etes vous sûr que vous parlez au nom de votre royaume ?!

- Sottises !

- J'ai l'impression que ce qui vous importe est plus la vie de ce jeune garçon que l'avenir de votre royaume !

- Vous avez de mauvaises impressions dans ce cas ! Je veux me battre pour mon monde… mais je trouve injuste que tout tombe sur les épaules de ce pauvre Link, je ne pense pas qu'il doive affronter cela tout seul…

- Il n'est pas seul… c'est son devoir et sa destinée.

- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, savoir que vous l'observez sauvez seul notre cause comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu me révolte !

- Osez dire après que vos motivations ne viennent pas de vos sentiments à l'égard de ce guerrier. Ce comportement indigne de votre position ! Notre temps n'admet plus de sentiments, c'est la guerre ! Vous me décevez, j'attends un total changement de votre attitude à l'avenir… articula-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Je n'attendais pas de toi que tu comprennes Impa ! Rétorqua Sheik d'un ton violent, avant de disparaître comme à son habitude, aveuglant sa nourrice qui n'eut le temps de répliquer.

Link se releva maintenant. Il redressa sa tête et son regard assassin fixa le dragon. Dès lors, il ressentit une force et un courage fulgurants l'enivrer. Il regagna furieusement le combat. Alors, au prix de nombreux assauts et de nombreuses blessures, il acheva le dragon d'un ultime coup de masse. Le corps de la créature se décomposa alors à une vitesse incroyable. Les muscles de Link se relâchèrent, sa tension de dissipa, pendant qu'à ses pied gisait le squelette décharné de la tête massive du dragon, qui ne tarda pas à se dissiper à son tour dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Navi vint se poser sur l'épaule de son Kokiri, elle aussi exténuée. Elle appuya sa tête contre la nuque encore brûlante du jeune homme, celui-ci porta sa main jusqu'à elle et effleura du bout des doigts son corps bleuté et lumineux, délicatement mais encore tremblant.

- Sois tranquille douce Navi, le voilà renvoyé au royaume des ténèbres pour de bon…

- Grâce à toi… souffla-t-elle apaisée.

Tout comme lorsqu'il eut terrassé le spectre de Ganon au temple de la forêt, Link se vit tiré du temple du feu par la même lumière aveuglante qui le conduisit une nouvelle fois au sanctuaire des sages.

Voilà, le sage du feu sauvé, son frère de sang Darunia, et un pas de plus qui le rapprochait du Seigneur du Malin.

Bien plus tard, Link atterrit à nouveau dans la plaine.

Le crépuscule commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Et enfin le terrible nuage sanguinolent qui encerclait le Mont du Péril s'était dissipé.

- Je m'offrirais bien une petite pose au Lac Hylia… se dit Link tout haut en sortant son ocarina.

Il entonna alors le chant d'Epona, et sa fidèle jument arriva au grand galop jusqu'à lui. Il l'accueillit d'une caresse, et monta fièrement sur son destrier.

- Mais Link ! Link ! L'arrêta Navi. Je sens un vent glacé venant de la fontaine Zora !!!

- Et bien le vent glacé attendra… ne m'as-tu pas précisé l'autre nuit qu'il me fallait du repos ? Je ne ressens rien qui presse pour le moment… quand les ennuis se feront plus présents, j'aviserais. En attendant je vais profiter de cette nuit paisible pour passer du temps avec Epona et pécher un poisson. Depuis le temps ils doivent avoir bien grandi et il me tarde de me mesurer à eux ! Mais si ça ne te chante pas, reste ici… à plus tard, ma petite fée !

Ainsi fit il partir la jument au grand galop sans attendre de réponse.

Navi soupira d'exaspération, mais après réflexion, il n'avait pas tord, son combat l'avait sans aucun doute épuisé, et il méritait plus que tout une nuit de détente.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune se dressait haut dans le ciel d'encre noir, la porte de l'étang de pêche émit un grincement. Link en sortit faisant un signe au vieux pécheurs, toujours fidèle à son poste.

Il avança sur l'herbe sombre des bords du Lac, jusqu'à venir près du vieux laboratoire. De malveillants corbeaux croissaient dangereusement près du chevalier. Aussi, Link préféra s'éclipser et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Epona, qui l'entendait calmement broutant les quelques herbes et fleurs qui venaient à passer près de son museau.

Elle s'était arrêtée par delà le pont, sur le petit îlot, autour duquel l'eau pure du lac s'était tristement métamorphosée en marre terne et empoisonnée.

- Bientôt aurais-je à affronter un nouveau mal… je le sens proche d'ici… dit Link tout bas en passant sa main entre dans la crinière d'Epona.

Link s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa monture, lorsqu'un détail le retint. Une goutte d'eau vint à mourir au creux de sa main. Link inspecta sa peau, incrédule.

- Allait-il se mettre à pleuvoir ? pensa-t-il. Non, le ciel est clair… mais est-ce de l'eau ?!

Link amena sa main près de son visage, un frisson le parcourut.

- Une larme…. Murmura-t-il alors.

Link leva son menton et inspecta les branches de l'arbre mort qui se dressait sous le crépuscule.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Un voile clair, presque translucide flânait doucement de part et d'autre d'une branche sombre.

A pas feutrés, il s'avança, pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. C'est alors qu'il la vit…

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, enveloppée d'un drap presque transparent collant à sa peau, une jeune fille reposait, de longues mèches d'or recouvrant son visage.

Les soubresauts de son corps indiquaient vraissemblablement que la larme écoulée provenait d'elle.

Link, l'observa étonné, ébloui.

Il demeura silencieux mais avança sa main dans sa direction. Cependant elle du le remarquer, car au moment où elle releva la tête et que ses yeux à demis révélés par ses cheveux aperçurent le jeune homme, elle se volatilisa comme par enchantement.

D'un élan le Kokiri se jeta sur l'écorce de l'arbre pour essayer d'y grimper, mais son inattention, le fit retomber lourdement sur son postérieur.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches !! S'étonna la voix fluette de Navi, apparaissant soudain près de sa tête.

- Aïe… se plaignit il. Rien, je… je voulais grimper en haut de cet arbre.

- Oui, j'ai constaté cette brillante tentative… que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de grimper aux arbres ?

- Navi, j'y ai vu quelqu'un !

- Euh… non, il n'y a personne….

- Mais j'ai bien vu quelqu'un là, assis au sommet de cet arbre ! Une fille…

- Tu… tu vas bien ? Es-tu sûr que le combat contre le dragon ne t'aurait pas un peu trop échauffé l'esprit ?!

- C'est malin ! Râla-t-il en se redressant.

- Tu veux un bon conseil… vas te coucher ! Lui répliqua Navi.

Link haussa les épaules.

- Tu as sans doute raison…. Avoua-t-il. Retournons à la forêt Kokiri… demain, nous irons au Fleuve Zora.

Navi acquiesça d'un battement de ses ailes scintillantes, et s'empressa de venir se nicher sous le bonnet vert émeraude du Kokiri.

Epona vint se mettre contre le corps de son chevalier, l'invitant à venir prendre place sur sa selle. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, avant de repartir au petit trot vers la plaine…

Alors que l'image du chevalier se rapetissait au rythme des sabots du cheval, une silhouette fine et fragile se dessina au coin de l'arbre. Appuyée de son bras contre l'écorce du bois, la jeune fille regarda le guerrier disparaître, les traînées brillantes de ses larmes encore marquées sur son visage.

- Link… murmura-t-elle, une larme venant à nouveau mourir au creux de ses lèvres.

Ainsi sa figure mourut dans la brume, pour laisser place à une nuit silencieuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3._

- Bienvenue mon beau guerrier !   
Une voix féminine, suave et profonde venait de se répercuter contre les majestueuses parois du sanctuaire des sages.  
Link respirait encore avec peine. Le dernier combat avait été on ne peut plus éprouvant… Il ne releva pas la voix qui venait tout juste de l'appeler.   
Sa fatigue, les douleurs encore récentes meurtrissant son corps le projetaient malgré lui dans un état de veille. Sa quête devenait de plus en plus ardue, et il fallait encore que ce tout jeune homme bien que fort courageux apprenne à y faire face.  
Il reposait, son avant bras soutenu autour du pommeau de sa somptueuse épée de légende, genou à terre, soufflant bruyamment, alors que du sang se répandait encore de-ci et delà, provenant de ses plaies. Il n'osait relever la tête, gêné par l'éblouissante luminosité du mystique endroit.  
- Link… lui souffla sa petite fée. Enfin, Link redresse toi… le sage du temple de l'eau que tu viens de sauver te parle !  
- Laisse moi cinq secondes… reprendre mon souffle….articula-t-il difficilement. Si ces " sages " étaient aussi sages, ils devraient au moins me permettre de me reposer une heure de avant de m'appeler dans leur sanctuaire…   
- Hum hum !   
La sage en question s'éclaircie bruyamment la voix, et prit un allure vexée posant vivement ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Link ! Oh ! Tu n'as pas changé ! S'énerva-t-elle, prenant une voix bien moins séduisante qu'auparavant. Tu exagères ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à une princesse ?!  
Link s'arrêta subitement de respirer. Il releva la tête d'un mouvement lent et considéra de ses yeux écarquillés l'être divin se tenant devant lui.  
- Ru… Ruto ?! S'étonna-t-il, en bégayant.  
Link resta figé de surprise. Tout comme Saria s'était révélée dans le saint cercle des sages du sanctuaire, il vit apparaître la figure de cette formidable femme aquatique.   
Ruto, jeune princesse espiègle du peuple Zora gardiens des eaux d'Hyrule. Leur première rencontre se fit au début de la guerre contre les mêmes forces maléfiques.   
Voilà que sept longues années s'étaient écoulées pour qu'ils se croisent à nouveau.   
Lorsque Link était sorti du sommeil, à sa taille adulte, le peuple Zora avait disparu, prisonnier des glaces maudites lancées sur leur domaine… à présent, lle retour de la princesse Ruto témoignait de la réussite du jeune Link...   
Mais quels changements s'étaient opérés chez elle !  
Son corps n'était plus celui de la petite fille maligne qu'il avait aidé étant enfant. Sa peau était d'un bleu étincelant, les courbes et les lignes de son corps se dessinaient avec harmonie, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et captivant fixait le jeune chevalier d'une étrange lueur, malgré la figure vexée qu'elle affichait. Ses grandes nagoires battaient dans son dos avec lenteur et voluptés projetant une fine pluie d'eau scintillante. Link marqua un temps de silence, sentant comme des coups marteler son cœur durant quelques instants.  
- Evidemment que c'est moi ! Oh Link ! Vilain ! Vociféra-t-elle dans sa direction.  
Link ravala sa salive en fronçant les sourcils et se releva d'un air fatigué. Non, elle n'avait pas tellement changé… toujours aussi peste !  
- Excuse moi… je suis seulement étonné de te retrouver ici. Expliqua-t-il, reprenant un ton posé ainsi qu'une apparence serreine.  
- Ah bon ?! S'enquit Ruto d'un ton presque indigné. Cela te surprend que je sois l'une des six sages ?! Je te remercie ! Oh vraiment ! Quelle délicatesse ! Pourtant j'avais tout pour devenir la gardienne de ce temple aquatique ! Tu ne sais toujours pas t'occuper correctement d'une princesse ! On va mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue !  
Link la dévisagea mais ne préféra rien répliquer.  
- Mais tu as drôlement grandi petit habitant de la forêt ! Tu es un homme maintenant ! Repris-t-elle d'un air soudain malicieux.  
Le regard de Link se fit perplexe… lorsqu'il avait rencontré Saria et Darunia dans ce même sanctuaire, la discussion ne s'était pas éternisée de la sorte… mais il s'agissait de Ruto, il fallait aussi considérer ce détail !  
- Je pense que je pourrais pardonner tes maladresses… après tout, tu es mon tendre chevalier… mon…   
- Navi, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Demanda Link d'un ton inquiet discrètement à la petite fée assise sur son épaule.  
- … mon futur époux ! Conclut finalement Ruto en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Link.  
- Navi… sauve moi….  
Navi se mit à voler avec frénésie autour de la tête de Link, ne donnant pour toute réponse qu'une traînée de poussière lumineuse.  
- Merci de ton aide Navi… marmonna Link. Mais, Ruto de quoi parles-tu ?  
- Mon saphir, ma précieuse pierre, celle que je t'ai donné, lorsque nous étions enfants… était une bague de fiançailles. L'aurais-tu oublié ?!  
- Voyons Ruto, crois tu que cela soit le bon moment… pour parler de cela ? Lui dit doucement Link, peu désireux d'avoir à affronter les foudres de la délicieuse créature.  
Contre toute attente, Ruto demeura muette un long moment. Elle ferma les yeux, puis lorsqu'elle contempla de nouveau le chevalier, lui parla d'une voix douce et sensuelle.  
- Très bien Link... tu dois accomplir ta quête. Je t'attendrais, toujours dans ce sanctuaire. Tu sauras me retrouver.  
- C… certes… Acquiesça Link ébahi de cette réaction.  
- Brave guerrier, ton triomphe est proche, je le sens ! Ajouta encore la sage de l'eau. Tu as sauvé mon peuple, et nous te devons une reconnaissance éternelle. Prends ce médaillon, en gage de notre respect, de notre confiance… et de mes profonds sentiments.  
Le sanctuaire divin fut baigné de rayons clairs et azurés, donnant naissance à un splendide médaillon aux reflets aquatiques. Le précieux talisman s'envola jusqu'à Link et vint se poser délicatement au creux de ses mains.  
Link considéra Ruto, une étrange chaleur ressourçant son corps. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais demeura silencieux. Finalement en confiance, il remercia sincèrement la jeune Zora, qui lui avait enfin apporté la reconnaissance dont il avait tant besoin.  
  
Fourbu mais soulagé, il s'avança vers la sortie du sanctuaire magique.  
Une voix rude et caverneuse l'arrêta cependant.  
- Alors P'tite tête ! Tu as eu de la chance hein ?!  
Link fit volte face et se retrouva devant la figure de Darunia, sage du feu et chef Goron, apparue comme par enchantement.  
- De quoi parlez-vous Darunia ?! S'enquit il en esquivant la grosse main du Goron qui menaçait de passer dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.  
- La nouvelle… le poisson.  
- Vous parlez de Ruto, voyons Darunia, elle n'est nullement un poisson.  
- Ouaip ! C'est un bien mignon petit poisson ! Elle a voulu te mettre le grappin dessus ! Héhé ! S'amusa-t-il tout en lui faisant de très discrets clins d'œil ! La petite fille verte lui a rappelé quel était l'enjeu de la situation à temps, sinon, la Zora te gardait ici jusqu'à la nuit et plus encore… si affinité !  
- Saria est une sainte…. Répliqua Link, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.  
- Tu vas leur tourner la tête à toutes ! Sacré Link va' !  
Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put éviter son poing lui donnant un léger coup au menton.  
- Aha ! Mon frère ! Une fois ce monde sauvé ! un nouvel ennemi bien redoutable encore t'attendra : les femmes ! Puisses-tu leur échapper...   
Darunia posa enfin sa main d'un air compatissant sur l'épaule de Link.  
- Courage ! Déclara-t-il solennellement avant de disparaître.  
  
Link n'eut le temps de dire ouf, en un éclair aveuglant il fut projeté hors du temple, et retomba du ciel avec douceur juste sur le petit îlot du Lac Hylia, au dessus du temple de l'eau.  
Il prit fermement position sur ses jambes et entendit le doux bruit de l'ondine tout autour de lui. L'eau du Lac remontait. Elle ressuscitait, non plus noirâtre et maudite, mais belle et cristalline, reflétant la pure couleur céleste.  
Link en oublia ses blessures et son abattement après un tel combat.   
Le résultat était là, la lumière de son majestueux royaume revenait progressivement, et tout cela grâce à lui. Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur son visage, encore couvert de bleus.   
Un rire le tira cependant de sa rêverie. Link se retourna pour observer sa jeune fée virevoltant d'un air léger, tout en riant de sa petite voix magique.  
- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle mademoiselle Navi ? S'enquit il en croisant les bras.  
- J'hésite… je ne sais pas si ce sont tes retrouvailles avec Ruto et ton superbe teint de tomate à ce moment précis… ou ta figure conquérante devant ce lac !  
Link prit un air renfrogné.   
- Mais euh !  
- Tu es vexé mon héros ? Mon… tendre et beau chevalier !!!!! Pouffa l'espiègle boule de lumière en tournant autour de la tête de son Kokiri.  
Link la chassa d'un mouvement de son bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche trop collante.  
- Non mais c'est fini oui ! Espèce de bête luciole !  
- Oh Link tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !  
- L'heure est grave ! Dois-je te le rappeler ! Lui reprocha-t-il, plus vexé de la voir se moquer de lui qu'autre chose.  
Navi poussa un nouveau fou rire, puis vint doucement se poser sur l'épaule de Link. Il prit place aux bords du lac, et laissa flotter ses jambes au gré des ondes aquatiques.  
- Tu fais la tête ? Lui demanda la douce voix de la fée. Tu penses à Ruto ?!  
- Prononce encore une fois ce nom et…   
- D'accord, d'accord… Se rattrapa rapidement Navi, toujours un sourire perçant sur son visage de fée.  
  
D'un mouvement rapide Link s'étendit sur le dos contre l'herbe fraîche et se laissa bercer par le vent. Navi vint s'allonger délicatement sur son torse, se lovant entre les plis de sa tunique. Le crépuscule arrivait lentement, et tous deux restèrent silencieux, à l'écoute de la renaissance de leur nature, tout juste délivrée.  
- Combien de temps crois tu qu'il nous reste, avant de reprendre le combat ? Lui demanda Link, brisant le calme.  
- Je l'ignore… mais peut être devrions nous faire un tour du côté du village Kokoriko…  
Link soupira et poussa un bâillement tout en s'étirant.   
  
- Déjà au repos ?!  
D'un mouvement brusque Link se redressa sur son séant, puis bondit sur ses pieds. Un rire s'éleva derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, et sous les rayons de la lune à présent haute dans le ciel, il découvrit Sheik.  
- Encore toi…   
- Bonsoir Link. Lui dit Sheik de son ton toujours aussi confiant.  
Link baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Sheik passa rapidement près de lui, et s'arrêta face à l'étendue scintillante du lac. Le vent soulevait les rares mèches de cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient des bandes de tissus entourant son visage. Sur son torse luisait l'œil rouge des Sheikas, reflétant la couleur écarlate de sa propre iris. Link le détailla avec un étrange intérêt, comme si son regard ne parvenait à se détacher de l'être mystérieux.  
Cependant il ne mit guère de temps à se reprendre et secoua vivement la tête, avant de s'avancer aux côtés de Sheik, prenant une semblable allure impénétrable.  
- Cette eau si pure est tellement rassurante… souffla Sheik, sa voix doucement portée par le vent.  
Link acquiesça à nouveau sans mot dire, toujours un brin méfiant vis-à-vis de cet inconnu.  
- Beau combat, au fait. Oui, très prometteur !  
- Ravi que tu ais apprécié le spectacle ! rétorqua sèchement Link.  
- Ne sois pas amer. Grâce à toi, ce monde pourra retrouver sa prospérité. Farore, Din et Nayru, nos déesses, veillent sur toi chevalier ! Tu es un combattant exceptionnel, pourtant si jeune…  
- Que de compliments ce soir ! Je pensais ne pas être encore prêt ou je ne sais plus quoi l'autre nuit.  
- Des soleils et des lunes sont passés depuis… et tu apprends vite ! Répliqua Sheik en tournant son regard vers le Kokiri.  
Ces yeux si perçants mirent une nouvelle fois le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Link détourna son regard, même si sa curiosité et son orgueil l'insitaient à lui tenir tête. Shiek reporta son attention une nouvelle fois sur le lac en soupirant.  
- Ménage tes forces ce soir, demain sera plus terrible encore… le chemin vers la victoire est encore semé d'embûches. Déclara-t-il finalement.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire… avec toute la sagesse qui semble t'habiter ?! Merci du conseil… j'y penserai ! S'emporta Link en allant s'adosser contre l'arbre, ignorant parfaitement l'air désapprobateur de sa petite fée.  
Sheik le considéra, de toute sa stature inébranlable. Il ne fit qu'un signe de la tête, et enfouit sa main dans poche.  
- Ça y est… tu es venu me donner tes appréciations sur mes combats, et tu t'en vas ?! C'est tout ?! Le provoqua Link.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, pas ce soir du moins ! Tu es peut être fort, mais la colère qui t'aveugle est néfaste, mieux vaut que tu te calmes avant tout autre chose.  
- C'est ça… laisse moi ! Oh non attend, juste une chose…  
Sheik observa Link avec attention.  
- Il y a quelque soir de cela, j'ai vu une chose étrange, ici même….  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Une fille… en haut de cet arbre, on aurait cru un spectre.  
- N'es-tu donc pas habitué aux âmes errantes ? Elles hantent cette terre, depuis que le mal y règne. C'est bien pour cela que tu es ici, pour les libérer ! Répondit Sheik d'un ton plutôt expéditif.  
- Avoue plutôt que tu ne sais pas ! Continua Link sur le même ton. Je croyais que tu passais ton temps à tout observer ! Bon, merci des renseignements… à bientôt je suppose, après la prochaine battaille, une fois le danger écarté, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à craindre, enfin... si j'en réchappe bien sûr !  
Sheik fit brusquement un pas vers lui en serrant les poings.  
- Comment oses-tu être aussi odieux ?! S'emporta-t-il subitement. Moi qui te guide, moi qui…  
- Toi ? Non tu ne fais rien ! Cela t'amuse de me voir seul dans cet enfer ! JContinue de t'amuser alors ! Parfait ! S'écria Link hors de lui.  
Sheik baissa la tête son corps semblant crispé de colère. Puis comme un souffle de vent passa. L'être de l'ombre détendit ses membres et affronta à nouveau le regard du guerrier.  
- Reprends des forces. Les monstres rôdent, et n'attendent que toi pour se battre, le combat final approche… nous comptons sur toi ! Acheva-t-il de marbre.  
Sur ces paroles, il se volatilisa dans un claquement accompagné de lumière aveuglante.  
Link se retourna, et d'un élan de fureur envoya son poing tout droit dans l'écorce de l'arbre.  
  
Au coeur d'une sombre caverne résonnèrent des pas saccadés. La silhouette d'Impa se dessina près d'un chandelier à demi consumé.  
- Sheik ? Appela-t-elle son regard dirigé dans les profondeurs obscures de l'antre.  
Aucune réponse ne vint à elle.   
Elle plongea dans la noirceur et progressa sans mal dans à l'intérieur de la cavité. Le grincement d'une lourde porte résonna. La nourrice gagna un escalier qui la mena au dessus de la grotte, dans une sorte de tour enveloppée d'une épaisse couverture de branchages et des feuilles, barrant les quelques fenêtres des murs.  
Elle pénétra enfin à l'intérieur d'une minuscule pièce circulaire, dont la lumière n'était délivrée que par de rares rayons lunaires au travers d'une unique fenêtre.  
Un lit sommaire meublait la pièce, ainsi qu'une chaise où avait pris place une ombre dont on distinguait à peine les gracieuses lignes.  
- Sheik… insista Impa une nouvelle fois.  
- Pas maintenant… Impa… émit une voix retenue au fond de la pièce.  
- Etes-vous sûr que tout est en ordre ? S'enquit elle malgré tout.  
- Oui… tout marche comme prévu… tout est parfait…  
- Trois temples sont délivrés à présent. Nous surveillerons le prochain avec beaucoup plus d'attention… c'est notre monde de l'ombre qui est cette fois en péril, tenez vous prêt, Sheik.  
- Oui Impa… obtempéra-t-il sans grande conviction.  
  
Impa fit mine de sortir, mais elle s'arrêta avant de refermer la porte. Elle hésita un instant puis se lança.  
- Le courage et la sagesse ne doivent pas vous faire défaut… Princesse. Nous comptons sur vous.  
- Tout cela, est-ce bien nécessaire ?  
- Quelle est cette chose qui vous tracasse ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit plus de ce jeune hylien… nous avons assez discuté de cela… vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser-  
- Sois tranquille Impa ! La coupa Sheik tout en se retournant, son visage faiblement dévoilé par la lune, mais sa réelle apparence révélée. Il est hors de question que je me fasse du soucis pour un être aussi… ingrat !  
- Sa colère est légitime… tout comme la votre. Répliqua tranquillement Impa, fixant sa princesse avec une pointe de compassion, malgré tout. Mais vous ne devez…  
- Pas me laisser aller… conclut Zelda sur un ton morose. Je le sais, depuis longtemps... Merci Impa, passez une bonne nuit.  
- Reposez vous Princesse, vous en manifestez clairement le besoin !  
  
- Hin Hin hin ! C'est bien petit bravo !! Tu es le premier à pouvoir plonger tout au fond du réservoir !  
Link bondit hors de l'eau et atterrit avec aisance sur le carrelage du laboratoire du Lac Hylia. Il lui arrivait souvent d'aller rendre visite au vieux laborantin, qui lui procurait toujours de quoi faciliter sa quête.  
- Voilà pour toi ! Ajouta le vieux barbu en confiant à Link une fiole emplie d'une lumière rougeâtre.  
- Qu'est ce ? S'enquit le jeune homme, chassant les gouttes d'eaux coulant sur son visage.  
- Un concentré d'énergie éternelle ! Avec cela, tu vas accroître considérablement ta force… hin hin hin !  
Link remercia le vieil homme d'un signe de tête, et rangea la fiole avec le reste de ses affaires. Il reprit son épée et son bouclier hylien et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Oooh, viens voir mon garçon ! L'appela seulement le laborantin.  
Link avança vers lui intrigué. Le vieil apothicaire se tenait près d'un des hublots de son laboratoire, et y observait l'étendue du lac.   
- Regarde par là…as-tu jamais vu pareille beauté ?  
Link fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, et dirigea son regard à l'endroit indiqué avec curiosité. Ses yeux s'arrondirent avec surprise. Au loin, près du îlot au centre du lac, une douce lumière dansait sur l'eau.  
Une silhouette, une corps, fin, fragile mais si gracieux progressait lentement à l'intérieur des ondes, ne provoquant pas même une vague.  
La lumière semblait émaner de sa longue et lisse chevelure précieuse, ou encore du draps fin qui au-delà de son corps flottait à la surface bleutée de l'eau.  
- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? On dirait une déesse… peut être est-ce Farore ou bien Nayru ? Nul ne le sait.  
La voix chevrotante du vieil homme tira Link de sa contemplation.  
- Vous… vous ne savez pas… qui est-ce ? L'interrogea vivement le chevalier.  
- Rien qu'une illusion mon pauvre enfant, un spectre… répliqua-t-il tristement.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?   
- Elle est belle n'est ce pas… celle là, tu ne sauras la capturer dans une de tes fioles ! Elle disparaît au moindre mouvement.  
- Apparaît elle souvent ?  
- Oh oui… depuis que le malin s'est emparé de notre monde… elle erre et hante ce lac… on dirait qu'elle ne peut aller nulle part ailleurs.  
Link l'écouta avec attention.  
- Certains prétendent qu'il s'agit du fantôme de notre Princesse…  
Le jeune homme sentit la cadence de son cœur accélérer.  
- Mais que dites vous ? La princesse n'est pas morte !  
- Depuis sept longues années… il y a bien longtemps que la famille royale a disparu…  
  
Lorsque Link quitta le laboratoire ce soir là, le lac Hylia était plongé dans une obscurité si profonde, que la lune haut dans le ciel et voilé de nuage ne délimitait même plus la terre du bord de l'eau.   
Mais les pas du jeune homme le guidèrent d'instinct. Il s'installa au pied de l'arbre, planté au centre de la petite île, et sortit son ocarina. Trois douces notent emplirent l'étendue du lac cette nuit là, trois note royales bercèrent les eaux, et le chevalier demeura jusqu'à l'aurore, serrant dans sa main les seuls vestiges de son bonheur éteint.


End file.
